Grimlore
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown. Aliases: "Pissy Story" -- coined by "associates" so as not to invoke his name and draw his attention. Identity: Known throughout supernatural realms; within mortal realms identity is shadowed at best. Citizenship: Sovereign of the Tenebrous Marsh, personal domain. Place of Birth: Pits of DisPits of Dis: an infernal demi-realm within the realm-proper of Hades/the Underworld.. Occupation: Collector of knowledge: arcane, mystical and supernatural. Relations (known): Haides, father; succubus, mother, deceased; Kronos & Rhea, grandparents; Makaria, half-sister; Gaia & Ouranos, great-grandparents. Hekate, patron. Allies: Aries, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, Tap, and Tasse Height: 3 meters (9' 10") Weight: Unknown Hair: Unknown Eye: Red, glow with arcane might when wielding power. Race, Gender & Orientation: Cambion. Male. Asexual Statistics & Attributes: * Combat: Has basic skill in melee combat; transcendent skill in arcane combat. * Durability: Transcendent, being of not simply Immortal stock, but also Divine, Grimlore is virtually indestructible. * Intelligence: Transcendent. * Speed: Transcendent; Grimlore can move with the speed of thought through arcane means. * Strength: Transcendent; despite not putting efforts into melee combat, Grimlore has Immortal physical strength, though he rarely stoops to physical endeavors. History Before recorded human history, the god Haides, desiring to expand his divine portfolio, decided to consolidate his power by making Hekate, titan-goddess of heaven, earth, sea, underworld and magic, his consort, and, thereby, convert Her power to His own. Hekate was disinterested in Haides advances, subtle and overt, and possessed power far superior to his own to easily thwart all his attempts. In disgust and emasculated, Haides fumed until the day Hekate came to him, willingly and submissively; in his arrogance, Haides did not contemplate the irony of the situation, and was therefore easily manipulated by the scheme of a power-hungry succubus, whom desired to take the throne of the Underworld for herself by procuring a divine son. Haides and the succubus mated and she became impregnated; to her misery, this is also how Haides discovered the treachery as the succubus reverted to her true form. In rage Haides cursed the succubus so that with the birth of their son, she would be consumed by him in blazing divine fire. Rejected and scared the succubus tried to terminate the pregnancy, but by Haides curse was unsuccessful; soon enough, the curse came to fruition and Grimlore was born from the hell-pyre that was his mother. Refused by Haides, Grimlore was taken as a ward by Hekate, and raised to maturity, versed in arcane lore, at which time he ventured into the mortal realms to seek out greater secrets and knowledge of magic. Powers * Demonic magic * Divine-Demon Physiology * All fire based powers * Omni-Magic Abilities * Omnilingualism Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Staff of the Pit: crafted from solidified nether (netherite), the staff is 3.65 meters (11' 11.7") long, with a circumference of 13 centimeters (5.12"); although it has no adornments, it's surface intermittently scrolls with ancient runes of power; when active the entire staff glows an eerie blood red. The staff is capable of chthonic adaption, magic absorption, storage & deployment; Grimlore uses the staff mainly to focus his innate power. Paraphernalia * Extensive Arcane Library, said to be the largest single private arcane literary collection. Trivia * Grimlore continuously levitates one-to-two feet off the ground, as his robes hide his legs and feet, when he moves he glides as if spectral. Notes * Grimlore'' has no psionic ability, although he is capable of duplicating many through arcana. Not truly a limitation, '''Grimlore' is vulnerable to psionic attack provided the interloping mind can cope with the nigh-alien psyche of a divine-demon. References Category:Entity Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Camp RHS